With continuous development of communications technologies, intelligent user equipment such as a wearable device is one of strategic directions for future development of each provider.
The wearable device is portable user equipment that is directly worn on a body or integrated into clothing or an accessory of a user. The wearable device is not merely a hardware device, and further implements a powerful function by using software support, data exchange, or cloud interaction. For example, a watch on which a subscriber identity module (SIM) can be installed is currently launched in the industry, so that the watch can be directly connected to a network. It is a future development trend that a future wearable device is directly connected to a network.
Due to a size limitation of the wearable device, a battery and an antenna of the wearable device are main problems affecting the wearable device. Due to a small battery capacity, if the wearable device directly communicates with a base station, the battery is quickly consumed and a standby time is short. Because wearable devices generally have special shapes, it is difficult to design an antenna. Currently, only a single antenna can be implemented, and therefore the wearable device needs to consume more time and more network resources to send a same volume of data than a multi-antenna device.
Currently, if the wearable device wants to access a network, the wearable device may access the network by using an intelligent terminal such as a smartphone, so that energy consumption of the wearable device can be reduced. When the wearable device accesses the network by using the intelligent terminal, the intelligent terminal separately allocates one or more data radio bearers (DRB) to the wearable device. The DRB may be used to carry data of the wearable device. However, each DRB can support only one type of specific quality of service (QoS), and one intelligent terminal can have a maximum of eight DRBs. Therefore, when there are a plurality of services with different types of QoS on the wearable device, UE needs to allocate a plurality of independent DRBs to the wearable device. As a result, each intelligent terminal can bear a relatively small quantity of wearable devices.